


YPM 是，大臣/首相 beautiful argument 至理名言 J/H abo

by RUIANY



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker





	YPM 是，大臣/首相 beautiful argument 至理名言 J/H abo

Beautiful argument   
至理名言  
All great ideas are dangerous.  
所有的伟大思想都是危险的。 ——De profundis   
天色熹微，雨淅沥的下着。行政部办公室却不像往日那样繁忙，连续一周没有安排的海狸保护区委员会、伦敦下水道修理委员会的见面事宜，甚至没有新闻采访和公开演讲。行政部大臣吉姆·哈克却没有听政治顾问的建议立好伦敦市医院改革纲要，他有很多空的时间，但他宁愿在笔记本上涂画看不清的单词，用眼镜架搅拌雪利酒。  
行政部现在正沉浸在一片沉默阴郁的气氛中，人来人去，说话的声线都压的极低，就像在演一幕哑剧，大部分在行政部任职的公务员都心中明了也许权力更迭讲引起一波巨浪，而他们的长官不知能否从这些焦头烂额的事物中顺利脱身仍然未是定数。  
行政部大臣的办公室门轻轻打开又合上了，行政部大臣的首席私人秘书伯纳德拿着几份文件走到大臣桌前。  
“大臣，这几份文件需要您亲自签署？还有下个月就是圣诞了，也许您应该开始写圣诞信件的署名。“”  
吉姆·哈克正拿手撑着下巴，摘下眼镜，呆滞的看着桌前的一份文件夹（它甚至没有被打开），被伯纳德喊醒时还一脸茫然。  
“伯纳德？是你呀。把文件放在桌上，我会看的。”  
伯纳德放下文件，转身要离去却被吉姆•哈克叫住。“伯纳德，我想问…是关于汉弗莱的，他已经快一个星期没有上班了。”  
“大臣，我想您应该知道的。汉弗莱爵士请了园艺假。”  
“是的，我知道，园艺假。但时间确实太长了不是吗？我的意思是，几万的公务员也还是需要一个领头人的，不是吗？”  
伯纳德仔细检查了已经关好的门，将手按在自己胸前的文件夹上，“事实上，我们也许可以做这样一个假设，汉弗莱爵士正处于一个艰难的阶段（a difficult position），一个困境（a dilemma ），使他目前，或者会有一段时间，目前为止我们难以假设这段时间的跨度，他将会暂时停止领导行政部…”  
“艰难的时期？什么困境？到底发生了什么？伯纳德！这是我的部门！虽然公务员们总是说政客来了又走而公务系统万世长青，但现在整个部门由我掌管，而我不希望整个部门都将我蒙在鼓里！”吉姆•哈克从椅子上站起，越过桌子走近伯纳德，他的身体前倾，双手负在身后，眼瞳深邃，没有了眼镜的遮挡，少了LSE愚蠢的气息（汉弗莱爵士曾点评），凭空生出几分戾气，Alpha的威压威慑着面前的首席私人秘书。  
窗外的光照不透室内浓黑的墨色，气氛胶着。  
“汉弗莱爵士正深陷于家庭纠纷之中，也许会重新获取单身权。但对于解除联结的omega，公务员内部有一个不成文规定即各个部门的重要岗位，为了施行政策法规时的中立性即不为信息素所干扰而导致政务的推行有误，即各部常任秘书兼次长最好由关系稳定的omega或beta所担任以避免发生不可估计后果的影响。”作为一个beta，伯纳德对信息素并不敏感，但Alpha对beta天性上的支配让他感觉有些压抑。“信息素，大臣，根据《三性平权交流保护法》您不应该在公共场合发散信息素，特别还是在行政部。”讲完这些话，伯纳德飞快地打开从门中溜走了。  
“家庭纠纷…”行政部大臣站在窗前，望下楼下的街道，五颜六色的伞拥挤在一起，雨水从伞侧弹射到柏油路上。它确实知道汉弗莱已有家室，听闻那是一位优雅的beta淑女，很适合omega，但一直没有生育。AO的结合总让人感觉过于政治正确，而AO稀少的人口比例使遇见适合伴侣变得更加困难，太多. Alpha过于大Alpha主义而许多omega仍旧遵循旧俗早早结婚生子，而人数众多的beta虽然生育困难但快速发展的科技使他们能拥有属于自己的孩子。  
Beta和omega的结合产生不了联结，omega终身都会受到发情期的影响。吉姆•哈克知道这点，他还在做报社编辑时曾经和一个omega安妮约过会，但对方并不想要和一个竞选议员的忙人把爱情贯彻执行到底，她难以忍受吉姆不停的在约会中迟到，失约，而吉姆太过于年轻只会认为安妮太过敏感，他们最终分手。  
汉弗莱是个omega。是的，我知道这一点。在和查理的会面中（非洲弹丸小国），他和汉弗莱坐在沙发上，他为了听清汉弗莱的话语不停的向右侧靠，最好他俩紧紧的依在一起，他甚至可以通过两次西装外套感受到汉弗莱的体温。当他们站在窗前，他用爵位威胁汉弗莱时，他轻声的喊：“humpy.”低头征求汉弗莱的意见时，他可以闻到他惊恐之下泄漏出的一丝淡淡的信息素——雪松木屑，热豆蔻混杂着玫瑰香味，清冷的前调散去留下热烈馥郁馨香。  
有那么几个瞬间，在办公室，汉弗莱讲自己的议案一个个打回时，他用手托住自己的下巴轻笑地抬头看他，亦或者是严整衣冠将身子斜倚下桌边像自己强调欧盟委员会对外政策制定的法律制度改革方案的错误之处（将会使其群龙无首，愈发混乱，充满了鸡毛蒜皮的小事）时露出的侧颈，行政部大臣曾想过将手放在上面，就在他的侧颈上，他们仍然光滑，没有留下任何一个Alpha的咬痕。  
但他不行，Alpha将手放在omega的信息素腺体上是极大的冒犯，而大臣将手放在常务次长的腺体上（已婚），绝对是性骚扰！  
吉姆很明白一个解除联结（即使BO并不存在现实意义上）的omega会面临什么，不被信任，状态不稳定，不能参与关键工作。但他并不想失去自己的常任秘书，即使他曾经无数次在办公室痛骂公务员系统限制了政客实施真正有益于英国的政策。他从自己的笔记本上撕下一页纸，快速地写道，“dear humpy, I heard that you are in a dilemma .tell me if anything happens and I could help.”  
他将纸片塞在一个公务信封里，和一份贺卡夹在一起。在浑浑噩噩度过今天工作后，他在回家的路上让司机停下买了一束香槟色的玫瑰（只有它们最为新鲜饱满并且花朵足够大可以藏下信封）并把那份公务信封塞在了其中。

What is the chief cause of divorce? Marriage.  
什么是离婚的主要原因？结婚。

雨声啪嗒不断，天色阴沉，浓密的乌云不断抖落着水汽。一幢位于黑索米尔的豪华住宅却灯光昏暗。玄关处亮了一盏壁灯，维多利亚式的古老单人沙发上正斜倚着一位男士，他衣着体面，灰色带有暗纹提花领带和一身黑色西装展现出他修长的身姿。汉弗莱•阿坡比爵士正闭眼假寐，他正对着的壁炉已经烧完薪柴，留下发着红光的灰烬。  
咚-咚！重物被拖拽着向下，木质楼梯开始吱吱作响。汉弗莱从椅子上弹跳起来，直起身子，快步登上楼梯。  
“我可以帮你的。”汉弗莱抬手拎起那个25英寸的行李箱，过重的负荷使他向一边偏去，紧紧挨在了阿坡比夫人的深绿色大衣上，而他的衬衣开始打褶。最终磕磕绊绊的将箱子拉到了最后一节楼梯。  
他们共同站在那扇黑色的门前。  
“所以，你要离开了。”汉弗莱低头，紧紧盯着漆了黑色涂料的大门。门笔直方正，室内虽然寒冷，但它仍然使室内保留了一些温暖的空气，而这正是他所求的，在20年前，一个牛津一等学位毕业的新晋公务员需要一位深陷婚姻泥潭的企图摆脱家庭影响的beta女士。这是一段完美的婚姻，虽然缺少了热情、爱恋，但却在心理上甚至在工作上打破了omega面临的挑战，稳定的关系，不必考虑联结产生的AO相互牵制。这对于汉弗莱足够了，但显然这并不是阿坡比夫人追求。  
“是的，汉弗莱，虽然已经快要傍晚了，但我还是想说，有一个美好的一天，总是有一个美好的一天。”门被打开，雨轻轻的斜飘入内。  
“我还没注意到下雨了。哦，天呐，雨伞。你会需要一把的。”汉弗莱试图转身去玄关寻找，他的脸上露出一副故作镇定的表情，不断地碰落柜台上的置物—他的勋章，牛津的一等学位毕业证，华美的木质古董香瓶。  
“够了，汉弗莱，司机已经过来接我了。我不会淋上多少雨。”阿坡比夫人此时却异常清醒又坚定，全然不像一周前突然静坐在梳妆台前提出离婚的号啕女子。她拉过汉弗莱的手，他的手异常冰冷，而她借由手心传递给他热量。但这轻微的热量辐射很快终止，她将自己的手放开，没有回头，离开了这个居住了十余年的居所。  
门被合上。汉弗莱把自己从湿答答的地板上拖拽起来，重新安置在了那个旧沙发上。壁炉里的灰烬已经彻底失去了温度。

叮咚！门铃响起。  
汉弗莱从沙发上艰难地起身，长时间的久坐使他的背僵直酸痛。  
门被打开了一条缝，但雨丝仍然见缝插针的扫入。  
“您好，请问您是汉弗莱爵士吗？”一个穿着大号西装，身形高大的男人正伫立在门外。那身样板的廉价西装表明了他是政府的工作人员，甚至可以说，行政部雇员。当然，主要还是由于汉弗莱曾查阅过他的资料，保罗•萨缪尔森，行政部大臣吉姆•哈克的司机。  
“是的，我是，请问您有要事通知？”汉弗莱在心中审阅了自己的着装，衬衣略微有些褶子，但好歹穿着长袖西装外套，并看不分明。他心中布满了疑惑。虽然知道没有自己部门的工作很难实施，但毕竟他在时部门的工作更加难以协调解决—多亏那些高级阴阳性变格的外国语言锻炼的表达能力。但，作为一个在修园艺假的公务员，下行政部已经下班的时间收到部门要信可并不寻常。透明政府危机再临？大臣要调去农业部管玉米？难不成是鳕鱼配额？  
“这里有一份大臣让我递送的花束。”司机将花摔在汉弗莱的怀中，急匆匆地跑回汽车。  
雨水落在香槟色的玫瑰花上，司机有些粗暴地动作使他们其中的一些掉落花瓣在门前的小水洼上。毫无疑问，它们娇艳欲滴，除了不适合当前的场合。  
如果再年轻那么十几年，汉弗莱可以会有一些额外的想法。而现在，他静坐在椅子上，迅速地从中挑出公务信封，拿拆信刀打开。  
咖啡色的牛皮纸信封被濡湿大半，从中掉出一张公务记事本纸张折成的边缘扭曲不公整的小条。  
“dear ha-py, I heard that you are in a dilamma .tell me f anything happens and I could help.”  
从墨水晕染开的小条中阅读出大概的意思，汉弗莱倒在椅子上叹息。疲惫、无奈和无助在这些日子里将他嚼进肚腹，吞噬殆尽。  
片刻后，他依靠在椅背上伴着有节奏的雨的韵律入眠。

当汉弗莱在有精力去转动自己的脑子，思考花束的前因后果时他正坐在白厅餐厅的椅子上。和阿诺德爵士一起，当然。  
“我听说行政部大臣吉姆•哈克昨天向你送花。所以，至少他仍然站在你的立场上，不是吗。”阿诺德爵士端坐在椅子上，右手上正拿着一杯雪莉酒。  
“啊，是的，但我想那并不是明确的立场。大臣们总是这样。而现在行政部都在渴望一场轰轰烈烈的政治变动。”汉弗莱回道。他的内心已经趋于平静，安静地看着自己杯中的酒液。也许他真的要调任了。即使勉强保住职位，但也尽于此了。  
“不要如此悲观，汉弗莱。听说那位送了你香槟色玫瑰，这是很好的机会表明大臣的站位。只要你的生活在近期稳定下来。这就还不算太糟，我们不可能抓住过去，把目光投向眼前，汉弗莱。”阿诺德爵士轻轻将玻璃杯放下，室内灯光不算敞亮，日光从大扇百叶窗射入，停留一束在他们的桌案上。眼镜遮挡着，汉弗莱难以从中得到信息。但他很擅长揣测自己上司的想法。  
“是的，我会关注这个问题的。但是我想关于生活这个方面很难快速解决。”汉弗莱将自己的手交叠在一起。  
“一物在眼前，我们常常不回去留意它。而浪漫的精髓就在于它充满种种可能。想一想吧，汉弗莱。”阿诺德爵士站起，理了理衣襟。“我还要和首相讨论一下最近的紧急事件议案。”

绿门被打开了，鱼贯而出一群委员会成员。  
“汉弗莱爵士？”伯纳德看到系着湖蓝色领带，黑色西装，淡青色领巾的汉弗莱，他正站在门外。  
“哦，伯纳德，大臣下午还有安排吗？”汉弗莱问道，他的声音轻柔不同寻常，像一片羽毛轻轻的飘过丝绒。  
“大臣，下午还有一个会，大概在45分钟后。”破天荒的，伯纳德没有在汉弗莱爵士眼中看到不满——不应让大臣们闲下来好制定那些异想天开的政策法规。  
“哦，伯纳德，谢谢你。我只是想要向大臣表示一下我的感谢，他送的香槟色玫瑰非常动人（lovely），我不会占用太多时间的，麻烦你帮我把这几天落下的大臣批阅完毕的没有处理的文件转到我的桌上。”汉弗莱向伯纳德轻笑，声音不响，但很有穿透力。绿门外熙熙攘攘，推搡着出去的委员会成员和跨越人群传递文件的收发员，秘书都明显一愣，喧嚷的气氛瞬间暂停。  
“好的，请进。”伯纳德帮汉弗莱把门打开。绿门换锁已经有一阵子了，在休假前汉弗莱爵士就曾被关在门外愤懑的拍门，而现在，他不确信是否该将锁换回。于是他默不作声地将新钥匙夹在文件中一同搬运到汉弗莱爵士的办公桌上。

生命非你所属，并且它随时可能离去。请深思。——柬埔寨金边寺庙

疯传的流言替代了之前的那个，但好歹行政部再次安宁下来，即使只是表面上的一潭平静。行政部雇员们在大臣和爵士的似是而非的言谈举止中获得了自以为的答案，而公务员网络早在内阁秘书的操纵下安驯。  
“抱歉，大臣，有些东西您得看看。”伯纳德急匆匆地大跨步进去办公室。另一侧被匆忙打开了，汉弗莱爵士一身深蓝色西装看向大臣问道：“大臣，我可以进来吗？”但他的动作显然缺乏问候的诚意，他大半个身子已经探向屋内，几乎扣着大臣的话音落下就关好了门。  
吉姆·哈克正舒服的坐在椅子上戴着眼镜翻看一叠厚厚的文件，他正发出一声无望的叹息。  
“喔，报纸，是有关我的吗？”哈克从文件中猛地抬起脑袋。  
“不是，这是一份简短的文件。”  
“死亡名单？”  
“什么？”  
伯纳德只好将文件快速的塞进大臣的手中。  
“这实在是令人震惊惶恐不是吗？”伯纳德问道。但大臣显然满心满意都在那张纸上，只回了几个简单的音节。   
“我上了死亡名单？汉弗莱你能相信吗？！”  
“事实如此，大臣，坦率的说，秘密调查有这样一份文件，它的出处无从考究，它会造成一次补缺选举。“”  
“你是什么意思？”大臣显然又被这些冗长的句子所困惑。  
“您上了死亡名单！”汉弗莱将双手撑在桌前，身体前倾，努力让自己的话更有威慑力和说服力。  
许是因为匆忙，汉弗莱的领带掉在西装外套之外，而不是像平常一样安顺服帖的挨在他的衬衫上，抑制剂的味道有些倾泻，吉姆·哈克不自觉的让自己的双手交叠，他从来没有考虑过这个问题——生死。大量的信息量让他的神魂游离开去，唯有身体仍然安稳的端坐在桌前，无意识的问出一个又一个问题，听着特工队队长的解释。  
这是真的吗？这个问题在吉姆·哈克的心头不断萦绕。我应该做些什么呢？他无意识的在笔记本上横横画画，有些字迹偏大，有些则难以辨认，歪歪扭扭的排成一排。哒哒作响的自鸣钟提醒他，该是下班时间了。吉姆便有些慌张的从椅子上站起，匆匆忙忙地离开行政部坐上自己的专车。  
如果他能静下心来好好看一看自己的笔记本，他会轻易的从上面阅读到几十个相同的单词DEATH，死亡。

一周后  
半夜两点，房门突然咚一响，吉姆·哈克从并不安稳的睡梦中惊醒。他从床头摸过眼镜带上，然后长吁了一口气。上帝保佑，起码现在开门的看起来像是那个特工队队长，好吧，确实是。  
“发生了什么！”吉姆·哈克发问道。  
“没什么，先生，我们刚刚收到了一个消息，需要例行排查一次。”穿着黑色西装的特工队队长在吉姆·哈克的卧房内打转了一圈，打开哈克的衣橱拉动那些衣架，然后从其中取出来一件带着四边形袖扣的衬衣。“先生，您有为未穿的衬衣扣上袖扣的习惯吗？”  
吉姆·哈克突然一愣，掀开被子从床上起来，站到自己的衣橱旁边凑近那件衬衣。它被挂在几件相同的白衬衣中间，却多了一个袖扣。“不，我从来都是早上穿戴袖扣的，我还有一个专门的盒子来收纳，可以清楚的说，我确定自己没有这样的袖扣。”一个曾经用来装糖果的铁盒子放着吉姆·哈克可怜的三个袖扣，他努力的隔天换下一个，但总是忘记，毕竟他是一个被工作占据了生活的单身汉，但他是断然不会在外人的面前说出的。  
“三天前我们就已经检查过您的公寓了，最近有什么外来人员吗？”特工从衣袖上解下两个袖扣，将上面用做装饰的宝石拧开，不出意外的不出意外的发现了匿藏在其中的窃听器。  
“我一向来没有太多的访客，它们的身份也都是经过审查的，不过，昨天下午，我请了人来修理我的房门。”吉姆·哈克搜寻自己的记忆，给出了答案。  
“先生，恐怕这里已经被监视了，这里已经不在安全，我们要转移您到安全的地方去，请您快速的换好衣服。”  
吉姆·哈克草草换好衣服，把自己客厅餐桌上的文件一股脑的塞进文件袋中，然后跟着几位特工坐上了安排 的轿车。  
街上几乎是一片昏暗，偶尔有几盏路灯亮着，吉姆·哈克有些不自在的坐在座位上，他的左右两边的是全副武装的特工，车子并没有开向行政部（哈克表示睡一下办公室也并不是十分难忍，他在做《改革》编辑的时候也常有加班到深夜宿在办公室的情形），他的脑袋昏昏欲睡，只想找一个地方安稳的躺下，但车窗外的场景逐渐从高楼的公寓变为独栋的居所他终于忍不住开口了：“我们要去哪里？”  
“黑索米尔，汉弗莱爵士爵士的家，先生。我和上头通过电话了，首相和MI5那里都表示汉弗莱爵士那里是最近的受检查过的可迅速入住的居所。”坐在前面副驾驶上的特工开口道，他仍然还在不时的看着后视镜，突然好像在自己的眼角刮到什么，又恢复了沉默寡言的形象，将自己的视线牢牢的粘在后视镜上。  
黑索米尔！吉姆·哈克差点咬到自己的舌头，惊的从座椅上跳起来。但车速已经慢慢降下，抵达目的地——一栋外表古朴的别墅前。  
完了！彻底的完了！半夜三点，光顾自己的常任秘书的家，还是一个omega秘书！天呐！汉弗莱还不得宰了我！喔，怕是有好苦头吃了！吉姆·哈克在自己的内心哀嚎道，但内心却有些隐隐的激动——难以想象他已经要和一个omega共居一室了，但随即又想起这个omega是汉弗莱，心中顿是有惊又怕，暗叹自己未来6个月的通过制定政策法规提高自己选民数量的可能性必将低到谷底。  
坐在吉姆·哈克一侧的特工打开车门，站到那个装修古典的门前按响门铃。吉姆·哈克仍然留坐在座位上。  
门开了，一身紫色睡衣披着格子睡袍外套的汉弗莱出现在哈克的眼前。哈克被特工门允许离开车辆，走进房门。哈克走进了房门，左右扫过门廊的装饰，典雅而古朴。哈弗莱就站在他的面前。他看向汉弗莱，这一次对视并不像他们曾经有过的千万次一样。汉弗莱没有着着那些深色乏味的古板西装，而是一身哈克从未见过的紫色，哈克自己的西装外套还是匆匆套上的，没有时间打领结，马甲歪歪扭扭的扣着，一副狼狈不堪的样子。  
“大臣，请进来吧，不要感到拘束，我已经接到了通知，需要的房间已经安排妥当了。”汉弗莱开口道。  
门外的特工们还在车上搬运箱子（里面装的都是防窃听设备），大门还虚掩着。  
“是的，叨扰了。”话到了嘴边，哈克却感觉有些难开口，然而他的语言还未落下，门口突然传出了一声轰鸣，还有响亮的枪声，巨大的火星落在门口的地毯上，开始燃烧自己。哈克和哈弗莱离门有一段距离，但并不远，哈克在爆炸中仅存的几秒映象就是他将汉弗莱向后远远一推，而自己的小腹突然剧痛，几乎让他栽倒在地，巨大的推力将他们都推倒在地，这一下哈克不觉得难开口了。“上帝啊，汉弗莱你还好吗？我的头好像磕在了沙发脚上 。”  
“哦，大臣，我想我没事。”汉弗莱从碎片堆中站起（它们其中有些是昂贵的瓷器，有些则是他欣赏的油画残骸），但很快又被冲进在的特工们压倒。  
“这里面向窗户！我们还是不要站起变成靶子！我们被攻击了，先生，快上楼！”两个特工从门中穿过，考虑到门已经被炸毁，也不需要在关上了。哈克能感觉到自己被汉弗莱和一个特工扶到了二楼的卧室，期间仍有不停的枪响。  
他最后躺在二楼的一张床上，他的脑子已经有些晕乎乎的，但还能感觉到有一只手拉开了自己的衬衣，而他的衬衣被血液粘在身上。“汉弗莱？”他问道。  
“吉姆，我在这！你受了一点伤，但问题不大，冷静一下，和我待在一起，别睡过去。”  
只是小伤吗？为什么我的身上这么痛？汉弗莱身上的玫瑰雪松味浓的都要炸开他的脑子了，他为什么这么慌张？真希望自己也能在政事上让他这样败退，可惜··可惜···哈克想着，闹着却慢慢失去了意识。  
再醒来，哈克只感觉眼前一片亮堂堂的，白色的光刺得他眼镜难受，他只好抬起自己手，试图挡住这些光。  
“医生！”哈克听见有人这样喊道，这个人听起来很像汉弗莱，哈克这样想。但很快自己就被一大群人围住，医生开始用手电筒照自己的眼睛。“哈克先生，刚醒来光有些刺眼是正常的，离您受到袭击已经过了27小时，您可以慢慢适应一下。您身上的枪伤是穿透伤，子弹没有留在里面，万幸也没有损害到内脏，我们已经帮您处理好了伤口，您只需休息两周就可以出院了。”  
哈克渐渐的适应了灯光，看向发声的医生，但医生通知完毕后很快随着护士离开，他的目光很快就聚焦在了坐在自己病床一侧的汉弗莱，他已经换下了那身紫色的睡衣，现在正一如既往的穿着一套深色的西装。  
“汉弗莱？”哈克道。  
“大臣。”汉弗莱站起，走近哈克的病床。哈克看的更清楚了。“你忘记带袖扣了，汉弗莱。”  
“是的。”汉弗莱突然低下头去，摆弄着自己的衣袖，那里有些发皱，他看上有些忧虑被点破的困窘。  
他这样的作派让哈克胆大起来，他当然知道汉弗莱对自己不可能毫无感觉，他这样的忧虑的样子让他脱口而出：“其实你穿紫色衣服也很好看，那很衬你的肤色，深色并不是特别适合你。”天呐，我在说什么！完蛋了，但愿汉弗莱看在我们共事多年的份上不要走出医院就去omega权益保护协会投诉我性骚扰！哈克可以遇见自己在行政部将面临的地狱生活，如果他还能回到行政部的话。  
汉弗莱看上去被他的话一惊，但很快反应过来，顺从的接下了话：“是吗？我也这么认为，不过我想在行政部毕竟是工作场所，我们应该穿着的更加严肃，不是吗？除非是在家中。”  
“那么我想你已经在家中多穿亮色的衣服，来借此弥补。”哈克还没有反应过来。  
“可惜我只是一个谦卑的公务员，恐怕只会在家中翻阅文学，难以挑选出适当的衣服。”  
“我可以帮你（I will）”此语一出哈克简直想掐死自己，他努力在心中告诉自己，要冷静，但放在被单中的左手却猛的抓住自己的大腿。  
“是，大臣（yes,minister.）”哈克看见汉弗莱低下自己的脑袋，嘴角似乎有着一抹笑意。他在笑吗？绝对 ！哈克简直要大叫起来。

两小时后，汉弗莱离开伦敦市中心医院，他还有大量的文件要处理，自然不可能时时陪伴在自己的大臣身边。伦敦今天的阳光正好，温暖的洒在道路上。汉弗莱在这温暖的光下，从自己的西装内袋中拿出自己的袖扣，一个一个扣好。  
他走出医院，回头看向吉姆·哈克的病房窗户，他知道他的大臣一定会站在窗边看着他离开。


End file.
